Accidental Summer of Klaine Part 3
by Burntsugrr
Summary: Part 3 in the summer series, this one will be multichapter. Kurt confesses a fear, Blaine hits some trouble, the boys summer changes drastically in a moment.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt climbed into bed, his mind troubled. Hearing the digital clock on his nightstand click over another minute he reached automatically for his phone. 11:58. Blaine had said he'd call "Later", later didn't mean tomorrow, it meant later, he had 2 minutes. It wasn't that Kurt demanded this sort of precision, just that he had come to expect it from Blaine's exacting personality.

He really wanted to talk to his anchor of a boyfriend anyway because Blaine could always calm him when his fears got the better of him. One more click and the phone vibrated in Kurt's hand, the screen lighting up with an image of Blaine, smiling like a crazy person and holding up the fish he'd caught while camping with Kurt's family.

Kurt answered with a voice more light than he felt, "Almost missed it."

Blaine laughed, "Almost. Would I have been punished?"

"Why does it sound like you're in your car?"

"I am, and before you say anything you're on the Bluetooth car speaker, my hands are on the wheel."

"Why aren't you home yet? I got home and hour ago." Kurt frowned into the darkness of his room.

"Had to go back in to punch out and a bunch of the kids asked me to stay and hang out."

"Hang out and drink?"

"People were drinking, yes Kurt."

"People were, or you were?" Since Rachel's party Kurt noticed that while Blaine didn't seem to seek out opportunities to drink he also never turned them down. The loss of control didn't interest Kurt and he felt worried and left out when Blaine drank.

"I had one beer. Can we not fight please? I wanted to tell you what an amazing time I had with you today, and …tonight."

"You never have just one beer. I can't believe you're driving right now. Where are you?"

"I never have just one when I'm with you because I know I'm safe. I promise honey, it was one." His voice was soft and in control, not sounding like drunk Blaine at all.

Kurt sighed, "Okay, I trust you, just be careful please. How close are you to home?"

"About 20 minutes away, you want me to ditch it and head your way?"

Kurt was surprised at how tempted he was to say yes, but cooler heads prevailed, "No, but I want to talk to you about something."

"Anything."

Turning his radio to cover any trace of their conversation from being overheard he began, "I think there's something wrong with me."

"Believe me Honey, there is NOTHING wrong with you."

"No, listen," his heart was pounding. He didn't want to talk about this, didn't want to say it out loud even alone in his room but he knew he had to and Blaine had been so patient with his resistance to the more physical side of their romance. Together they had built a trusting, safe relationship that Kurt would need to get through this.

"I'm…"

"Kurt, just say it. You're what?"

He was barely audible, "Leaking."

Blaine bit his lip, he felt bad that Kurt was scared but now all he could think about was Kurt, penis in hand, tip glistening. He had to shift in the drivers seat and remember to concentrate on the road.

"Blaine?"

"Still? Or just earlier on the roof?"

Kurt's hands started to shake, "You noticed?"

"I wish you'd read some of the links I sent you."

"I read the pamphlets. Really though, you noticed? What if the others saw?"

"No honey, I didn't notice and those pamphlets do a great job of teaching you about staying safe from disease and all but they're clearly not giving you the whole story. My next day off we're looking at some of this stuff together."

"I'd like that, but no…movies, just information, okay?"

"There will probably be some photos but yeah, I promise."

"I don't want to look at anybody like that, except you."

"I feel the same way but Kurt you have learn what's normal so you don't freak out over stuff that's natural. It's pre-cum, it's lubricant to get you ready for sex. It just means you got excited, which, as the guy who loves you, I gotta say is pretty good news cause tonight was exciting for me too."

Kurt's body reacted to Blaine's words without his even thinking. He slid his hand against himself staying outside his pajama bottoms. He closed his eyes and pictured Blaine, driving, his strong hands on the wheel at ten and two. "So has this happened to you?"

"Pretty much every time you and I make out. What can I say, I'm in love with a sexy beast."

Kurt heard a horn and then a very loud bang followed by the sound of scraping metal.

"Blaine?" no answer, "BLAINE?"

The line was gone. He redialed and went straight to voice mail. Frantic he pulled on shorts and a shirt and ran to his parent's room. He knocked lightly and when no answer came he let himself in. Shaking Burt he whispered "Dad, get up, I need you, get up."

Burt sat up quickly, "What's wrong? Is the house on fire?"

Kurt was crying, "No, Blaine was in a car accident, I know it."

Burt ushered his son to the hall so as not to wake Carole , "Calm down, what happened?"

After getting the details Burt called the police and asked them to check the most likely areas for the crash.

"Dad, I have to go."

Burt knew his son would not be dissuaded, "Wait here, I'm driving."

Soon they were on the road, Burt behind the wheel, Kurt texting and redialing as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sure it's okay, maybe the police are with him and his phone is in the car." Burt attempted to reassure the boy.

"If he's not okay…Dad, how did you…after Mom… how did you just keep going?"

"I had you, and let's not get ahead of ourselves, the odds are Blaine is fine, don't lose your head here."

Kurt was sobbing, "He was drinking, he said it was just one and I believed him but…oh God Dad, he has to be okay!"

"We're gonna talk about the drinking another time, this is the second time you've told me Blaine's been drinking and I'm not okay with that. I think he's a great guy, and I know he really cares about you but I'm concerned at HOW close the two of you are. I think you should slow down. This is high school, I know it feels like forever Kurt but Blaine's probably the first in a line of guys that…"

Kurt cut him off, "Timing Dad, not good. Besides, I can't imagine trusting anyone else with the things we share."

"Something you need to tell me son?"

"No."

"Well, you can talk to me, I want you to know that, but I want you to take your time, there's no rush. I know this is new for you both and that can be exciting and it's easy to get carried away but you should enjoy this time, you don't get this back."

"We are, we're not rush…STOP THE CAR!" Kurt had the door open before the wheels stopped rolling and tore down the roadside embankment where Blaine's SUV was smashed head on into a tree. It was clear from the damage to the drivers side that he had been hit by another vehicle before ending up in the ditch but there was no other around.

Burt yelled to Kurt to wait. If Blaine was still in the car it had been too long to be good news and he didn't want Kurt to witness that, but Kurt continued to run. The only sound in Kurt's ears was the pounding of his blood, fear wrapped it's cold fingers around his heart and squeezed hard.

"Blaine!" his voice echoed in the night. "Dad, bring the tire iron, he's inside!"

Burt grabbed it from the trunk and dialed 9-1-1 as he made his way down to the boys. Too impatient to wait for his father to finish the call Kurt took the iron and smashed the rear passenger window, using the space to open the doors and climb in and kneel over Blaine.

Blood ran from under his hair and covered the left side of his face. He didn't move, didn't respond to Kurt's begging him to open his eyes. Kurt sat back on his heels and took a moment to calm himself. He watched the chest he'd kissed only hours ago and reeled with relief when he saw the tell tale rise and fall of breath.

He stroked his fingers along Blaine's cheek and then gently through his hair. His voice was intimate and calm, "You're going to be okay. I'm here, and help is on the way." Burt watched in silence as Kurt continued his caressing anywhere he could reach, "You just relax, we're gonna get you out of here in no time. We didn't get to see much of those fireworks tonight, not that I'm complaining, but I'd like to go back up on that roof and see them. Next week we're gonna spend your day off at the lake, I'm making the chicken, apple and walnut salad I promised you and you're gonna eat your words about walnuts."

He lifted Blaine's hand and kissed his palm before pressing it to his cheek. "They'll be here any second, you'll see, and everything is going to be okay. I love you, I don't think I told you today, but I do." He let out a sob and felt his father's hand rub his back.

Kurt sat on the hood of h is father's car and watched as a crew used the Jaws of Life to extract the man he loved from twisted metal. When they took the seat belt off his left arm hung at an unhealthy angle and his legs were clearly trapped under the dash. When they finally loaded Blaine into the ambulance Burt didn't wait for Kurt to ask, he went to the driver and insisted his son be allowed to ride with him.

"Are you family?"

"They're boyfriends."

It was obvious the driver wanted to say family only but equally obvious Burt wasn't taking no for an answer so Kurt found himself seated next to Blaine who looked small and broken under the sheet. As the ambulance sped away Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's calf and watched at the EMT got vital statistics and started an IV.

"Is he…there's hope right?" Kurt's voice sounded far away, even to him.

She smiled at him kindly, "There's always hope, hope and prayer."

Kurt decided not to share his personal feelings about prayer just now. He just watched Blaine's eyelids hoping for movement that didn't come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult to watch but Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the doctor moving methodically over Blaine's injuries. He controlled his urge to direct him to the blood on Blaine's face. He wanted it washed away, wanted the doctor to look for what was causing it and more than anything, make sure he would regain consciousness.

"It's okay." Burt stood next to him, still rubbing his back and Kurt realized he'd been pleading quietly, but audibly under his breath, with whom he wasn't certain but he uttered, over and over "Please, please, please"

The doctor wouldn't tell them anything, they weren't family after all, so until Mr. and Mrs. Anderson arrived the Hummel men could only watch and listen. A head/neck/spine CT was ordered but apparently they were backed up. They did an x-ray of his chest and legs right in the room, making everyone walk out while they shot. The Anderson's arrived while everyone was in the hall. Mrs. Anderson had clearly been crying, Mr. Anderson looked ready for a round of golf.

Kurt made awkward introductions as the group tried to stay out of the way in the busy ER. When they were allowed back into the room Burt observed his normally outspoken son shrink even further against the wall as Mr. Anderson's voice boomed in the small curtained area. Mrs. Anderson went to her son's side and pushed the hair from his face, trying to plaster it back to where it would normally be gelled out of its rebellious ways. Her hands were shaking, no one would think to question why, unless you got close enough to smell the alcohol oozing through her pores. Only Kurt noticed when her obsessive need to straighten Blaine's hair lead to the renewed bleeding from his head. He walked over and calmly placed his hand over hers, moving it slightly away from the bleeding. She squeezed his hand but didn't meet his gaze. Kurt touched Blaine's cheek lightly and saw his eyes flutter.

"I think he's waking up." He was quiet but everyone heard. The doctor, who had been talking Mr. Anderson through the laundry list of concerns, tests and probable next steps for Blaine, came over and ran his pen cap up the bottom of Blaine's foot and the boy winced. "Ow".

Kurt closed his eyes, really breathing for the first time since he'd heard the crash. Mr. Anderson effectively squeezed him away from the bed moving in closer to watch the doctor interact with his son. Blaine answered questions slowly, but correctly. If the blinking was any indication his vision was blurry, though Kurt thought the light might just be bothering him.

Burt talked his son into taking a walk while the family had a minute alone with the patient, now alert and in a tremendous amount of pain. Before he left the room Kurt went around Mr. Anderson and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I'm not going far. I love you." He whispered in the boy's ear. The annoyance on Mr. Anderson's face was poorly disguised and grew more pronounced at his son's reply, "Don't let them make you go home, I need you here."

Burt stepped in, "Don't worry Blaine, we're here for you."

They got terrible coffee from a machine and went to sit outside where the sky was turning red with the promise of a hot summer day. Burt kept his eyes on his son who kept his eyes on the horizon. "Has Blaine's dad always been this dismissive of you?"

"It's not me, it's us. He won't come out and say he hates how it looks that Blaine's gay so he just keeps him at arms length so he can ignore it." Kurt shrugged, "It's hard to ignore when it's kissing your son in front of a room full of people."

"I'm proud of you, Kurt."

"Thanks, Dad, and thanks for reassuring Blaine, I know they're in there right now very subtly trying to suggest it would be best if we leave but I'm not going. He and I are closer than they are, I don't care if there's blood between them. I know you're worried about Blaine and I being too close but he needs me. I have you; I know how to find solid ground when I'm being pulled in dangerous directions but Blaine has had to be his own moral compass for too long. Maybe you're right, maybe we won't be together forever but I'm always going to have him to thank for helping me through certain things that you can't and he'll always have me to lean on when he needs to know that someone cares about him."

"We'll stay as long as he needs us."

Burt called Carole and told her what was going on and that they would be staying until further notice. She told him Finn wanted to come to the hospital as well to support his brother, Burt said he'd let him know when the time was right, for now it was a little too crowded already.

The day was long. It took 3 hours before they brought Blaine down for his CT scan leaving the Hummel's and the Anderson's alone in the room. Mr. Anderson checked his watch and pulled out his phone to make business calls, Mrs. Anderson attempted conversation with Burt but ran out of steam quickly. Kurt traded texts with Finn, Mercedes, Wes, David and Thad. He also called the amusement park to let them know Blaine would not be at work. Mr. Anderson was surprised to find that Blaine had a job.

The scan took hours and when he returned Blaine was heavily sedated but complaining about thirst. The nurse hung another IV but let him know he wasn't going to get anything to drink; he had some surgery ahead of him.

"X-ray showed a break to the fibula, we're going to cast that and let it heal on its own, it's in a good position. Unfortunately his chest film shows a significant fracture to the clavicle that will require surgery, but we have to wait for the results of the CT scans before we can do anything. I'm trying to get him into the surg ward upstairs but as always there is a wait for beds."

"I want him to have a private room. I don't care what we pay." It should have been a father wanting the best for his son but it came off to everyone in the room as a pompous act of throwing money around."

"I'll have to check, I'm not certain what's available currently." The doctor left the room.

Kurt had pulled two chairs next to the bed, placing Mrs. Anderson on one side and himself on the other. He held Blaine's hand or stroked his arm as the boy drifted in and out of sleep.

Mr. Anderson addressed his wife, "I've got to stop in at the office, I have clients in from out of town. I'll drop you at home, you can shower and change." Her eyes were glassy, she had left the room with her giant purse a number of times and come back swaying more widely each time. "I'm staying with my son and so are you Alistair, work be damned, I'm sick of you treating this family like show ponies to trot out on social occasions. Sit down."

"Don't start Ginny, not in front of strangers." His voice was dark.

"You may not have noticed but I'm not a stranger, I'm your son's boyfriend. You can fight in front of me any time you want; you don't think we can hear you at night? You're wrong, but for God's sake not here and not now. He's in PAIN, he has to be afraid, he needs us, needs YOU to pull it together and act like he matters. Unless he doesn't, then you should just get out because he matters to us and we'll take care of him if you can't be bothered." Kurt was shaking with rage, his voice rising octaves as he went on.

Burt stood, readying himself to defend his son from Mr. Anderson's response but it was Blaine who spoke. It took all of his energy, "Honey, leave it, I'm used to it. Don't let them upset you. Mom, go, let dad go to work, you get some rest. I'm just going to sleep. Come back in a few hours when they have answers. I love you."

"You heard the boy Ginny, he wants some peace."

They left, but not before Mr. Anderson made it clear that Blaine had better be in a private room, alone, when he and his wife returned.

Burt took Mrs. Anderson's chair and covered Blaine's hand with his own. "You're not alone son. You get some sleep, either Kurt or I will be here when you wake up, but you understand I may have to send him home for awhile to get some rest?"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. Kurt's so lucky…" they were losing him again to the medical haze, the end of the sentence took a long time to come, "to have you."

Kurt smiled through his tears and squeezed Blaine's hand, "Yeah, but I'll share him with you."


	3. Chapter 3

The last of the logs crackled and spit in the fireplace, then faded, throwing no heat. Blaine loosened his tie and arched his back, eyes closed. His ass was numb from sitting in the same spot on the sofa for hours. He absolutely had to get his focus on the French flashcards Kurt had made for him to help him pass tomorrow's final.

He was overtired, his whole body ached. He rubbed his forehead and looked again at the cards in his hand. Kurt's handwriting brought a smile to his lips, he could look at it and picture his lovely fingers curled around the pen…no, this is not learning French.

But when he read the words he could hear Kurt pronouncing them for him, see the way his mouth formed the words. He willed himself to pull it together; failing French, failing ANYTHING would be unacceptable. His father had made that very clear.

Minutes later he was making real progress when he heard throat clearing behind him in the common room. Expecting the cleaning lady, he looked up and found his boyfriend wearing a trench coat.

"Kurt, what are you doing here, it's like 1AM."

"I couldn't wait to show you the routine I worked out for Nationals." He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, actually writhing with joy.

Blaine crossed the room and ran his fingers on the lapel of Kurt's coat, "Is it raining?"

"No, I just needed to cover the costume so it would be a surprise. Let's go to your room, I need your iPod speaker."

"I don't know Kurt, it's really late and I have that French final so early tomorrow morning…"

Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's tie and pulled him close. Blaine thought he was going to kiss him but instead he leaned into his ear and whispered hotly "Trust me when I tell you, you want to see what's under this coat." And then he turned on his heel and started toward the dorms. What could Blaine do but follow?

They climbed the stairs silently, fingers entwined. Kurt was no longer allowed in the dorms since returning to McKinley and the sneaking around added to the racing of Blaine's heart. Kurt reached Blaine's locked door first and whispered at it, "Aholohomora" then entered and turned on the lights with a word, "Lumos."

Kurt plugged his iPod into Blaine's speaker and motioned for Blaine to sit on his bed. "Do you remember how I told you about when I joined the football team to impress my dad?"

"Honey, everyone at every high school in the state knows about when you joined the football team and had the team dancing to Beyonce on the field. Do you have a football uniform on under there cause I'm not sure I can handle…"

But Kurt wasn't listening. He started the IPod and dramatically flung the trench coat away revealing an outfit that could only be described as painted on. Any thought of exhaustion was gone, and if there was one thing Blaine wasn't it was numb. Dumbstruck yes, numb, not hardly. Kurt wore black…jeans, but spandex, tighter than some people's skin and leaving exactly nothing to the imagination. He also had on a black leotard, a glittering vest and a thin leather tie. It was beyond belief but Blaine had no time to really concentrate on what Kurt was wearing because he immediately began gyrating to the music, thrusting and swiveling his hips. Kurt kept his eyes locked to Blaine's face, watching his reaction with satisfaction, feeling empowered. He mimed the words, exaggerating them, throwing in more tongue than was strictly necessary.

Any trace of baby penguin gone, there was a full blown sex riot in Blaine's room. He tried to watch Kurt's face but when he dropped to one knee and seductively walked his fingers up his own thigh before springing to his feet, turning around and shaking his ass like he'd been working a pole for years Blaine gave up the ghost. He leaned back on his pillows and palmed the growing need in his uniform pants.

By the time the song ended Kurt was glistening with sweat and clearly aroused, the spandex in his jeans stretched to limits probably not intended or recommended by the manufacturer. In the silence after the song both boys breathing was loud. Kurt took a moment to watch Blaine layed against his pillows, thighs wide, hand over his crotch, eyes shaded with lust. His voice was thick, "C'mere."

Kurt crawled on hands and knees across the bed and hovered over his boyfriend, smiling down at him, "You liked it then?"

"Shut up." Blaine pulled at the leather tie and brought Kurt's full weight down on top of him, pressing a hungry kiss first at his throat, then his lips. Kurt pulled his hips back and then slid himself along Blaine's thighs before grinding into him, pelvis to pelvis.

"You think that'll win at Nationals?" He teased.

"You're never doing that in front of another living soul."

Kurt laughed and pulled at Blaine's shirt, biting him hard on the shoulder. He kept on, even after Blaine tried to distract him. Kurt's leg was pressed in a horrible way into Blaine's and he just kept biting down hard at his clavicle and shoulder. The pain overtook any pleasure he was experiencing from the grinding Kurt continued below. He begged him to stop, to give him just a second, to shift his weight but Kurt was relentless.

"Please, he clearly needs more painkillers. Please help him." Kurt pled with the nurse.

"We need him to wake up, then we'll reassess."

Kurt turned to his bruised boyfriend, out of surgery, and thrashing on the bed in pain.

He ran his fingers though Blaine's sweat soaked hair, "Baby, please wake up. You're okay."

"GET…OFF…OF…ME" Blaine spat it at him, an angry command and Kurt back up, stung and surprised. Blaine blinked then winced, his throat horse from the tubes that had been so recently removed. "ow"

Kurt cautiously approached the bed and Blaine attempted to smile at him with dry and cracking lips, "I was dreaming about you." He lifted his hand to reach for Kurt's and frowned at the tangle of IV's hanging from it.

Kurt moved to the other side of the bed and took the hand free of lines, "Couldn't have been a very good dream, you yelled at me."

Even through obvious pain Blaine's eyes shone with the memory of Kurt in those pants. "It was incredible, we were in my bed at school and…"

"Uh, yeah, so your Mom is here." Kurt cut him off before he could say too much.

Mrs. Anderson was in a chair looking out the window, had been since Blaine went down to surgery. It was his third day in the hospital, they had had to wait for some swelling to go down before they could perform the surgery to reset Blaine's collarbone. Blaine cast a worried glance in his mother's direction, "Has she been…is she?"

"She's been quiet."

It was their shorthand, developed naturally over time. It avoided Blaine having to ask the embarrassing question of which version of his mother had shown up. There were two possibilities, both drunk. One was loud and obnoxious, the other quiet and mournful, both equally likely.

The first time Kurt met Blaine's family was at Dalton. The Warblers had performed at an Open House for high roller donors to the school. Mr. Anderson had loudly proclaimed that of course all this caterwauling was well and good but he certainly hoped his son put half as much effort into improving his GPA (a 3.82) as he did into singing "pop garbage".

Mrs. Anderson had giggled like a school girl at everything the principal said and then spent all of Blaine's solo running her foot up the man's calf. When introduced to the Warblers she took the opportunity to tell a number of them what "handsome boys" they were and rub against them suggestively until Mr. Anderson moved her to the other side of the room. When it was time for them to leave for the evening she kissed Jeff on the cheek, though dangerously close to the mouth and whispered that he was the best of the Warblers. It took him the better part of an hour to get her lipstick off his face.

Later that night when everyone was getting ready for bed Kurt went to return a sweater and found Blaine red eyed. He didn't want to pry but when Blaine confessed h is embarrassment at his parent's behavior he smiled sympathetically. He assured him that everyone had weirdness in their family and no one would see Blaine any differently because of this evening. Blaine thanked him and asked to be alone. "Okay, but if you need me you know where I live. And Blaine?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Jeff could do worse than your Mom."

He smiled, "Shut up."

Blaine changed his clothes and sat on his bed, heavy hearted. He had never really talked to anyone about his family. He avoided letting his friends meet them. He was more like his father than he cared to admit to himself, never talking honestly about his home life, always pretending that everything was an All American Picture of Perfection.

He thought about Kurt and his dad. The thing that made them so special was their honesty and acceptance. Blaine wanted that so badly in his life and he felt like he was getting there in his relationship with Kurt. He sighed and realized the only way to have that of relationship was to start with honesty.

Blaine padded, barefoot, in his sweats and tee shirt down the hall to Kurt's room and knocked. When Kurt opened the door Blaine remained in the hall, seeming unsure of himself than ever. "I know it's late, but I really need to talk."

Kurt stepped in to the hall and put an arm around his boyfriend's waist, ushering him inside. He grabbed an afghan from his bed and sat on the Papasan chair, motioning for Blaine to join him. They had sat here before when they couldn't sleep, watching the rain, or the snow out the window. Blaine chose to be "little spoon" tonight, curling into Kurt with his back to him, looking at the moon. Kurt draped the blanket over them, wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso and waited.

"I've never really talked to anyone about what growing up was like for me. There's a lot of shame when you have a perfectionist father and an alcoholic mother."

He had never said the word out loud before, not in relation to his mother. Saying it made it more real and he felt guilt for putting the label on her.

"I knew she didn't act like other people's mothers, she'd show up at school too early, or forget to pick me up at all. She was too loud in restaurants, too affectionate with me in public. The fighting, he would be so mean to her, trying to force her to just be normal. She'd cry and cry and tell him she's stop if he'd stop cheating on her all over town. All of it taught me to stay in the shadows and not make trouble, not make noise. Dad would be terrifying if I caused a further scene; Mom would latch on and drag me into her drama whether that meant crying to me about how Dad didn't love us or acting all over happy and trying to make everything a party. So I stayed quiet and hidden. I didn't really try to hide her though, until one day when I was 8. I brought a friend home from school. She knew it was happening, knew how excited I was to have someone to come and spend time with. I was a pretty lonely kid." Blaine swallowed hard, " I tried to prepare her. Dad was going to be out of town so I thought if he wasn't around to scare her she'd stay normal and I let her know, 'my friend is coming. Try to just make cookies and then let us play okay?' But when we came in she called us from the kitchen. She was dancing a Charleston in a blouse and nothing on from the waist down. She insisted we dance with her."

His eyes were far away, a tear fell down his cheek. Kurt tightened his hold and kissed his shoulder, "'I'm sorry."

"After that I avoided making friends at all. I didn't want anyone to ask about my family, wonder why I didn't bring anyone home, have sleepovers, any of that. My father tried to make me join sports, got angry that I wouldn't 'act like the other boys'. When I was 12 mom fell, hit her head on the table in the hall, we were in the emergency room getting her stitched up and he looked me square in the eyes and said, 'The way you are it's no wonder your mother drinks." Now he gave in to everything he had been carrying alone in his heart for so long, he collapsed into tears, turning into Kurt's chest and allowed himself to be rocked. Kurt kissed his hair, and whispered words of love and support until Blaine's breathing went from gulping to steady, and he was finally spent and asleep.

When the sun assaulted Kurt's eyes hours later, he gently kissed Blaine awake. Embarrassed Blaine stretched away from Kurt and avoided his gaze heading for the door, making excuses about needing to get showered for class. Kurt reached for his hand and pulled him back, "Thank you. What you shared with me last night was heartbreaking and I'm sorry that you've been so alone but I want you to know you're not alone now. I will always be here for you, nothing will scare me away. You're strength is amazing."

Blaine kissed him softly, "I couldn't have said those things to anyone but you. I don't know what I would have done last night if I didn't have you."

"You will always have me. I promise you Blaine, I will never leave your side."

Back in the hospital Kurt could see from Blaine's expression his mind was wandering to a dark place as he watched his mother, motionless but for her quiet mumbling. He smiled and whispered, "I don't think she's paying attention to us, tell me about this dream."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine left the hospital with what could only be described as an unruly afro and a full beard. The nurses had offered to shave him but he didn't trust them at all. In the beginning Kurt had enjoyed the whisper of whiskers against his skin when they stole kisses in the rare moments when Blaine's room was free of doctors, nurses and parents.

On his second day home Kurt pressed his nose to Blaine's. "Between the eyebrows and the beard I'm starting to feel like I'm dating Padfoot. I'm shaving one or the other, you're call."

Blaine's eyes twinkled, "Can you just trim it instead? I like the way you react to my scruff, and now that we're home I wanna try some…stuff."

"You are in no shape to try stuff. Let's get rid of the whole thing, you'll be cooler. We can revisit when you feel better."

Blaine relented and allowed Kurt to cut his hair back to manageable (in truth Kurt left it a little long, he liked being able to twist his fingers in it when they kissed) and then tried to sit still and not laugh Kurt lathered shaving cream to his face and then carefully set blade to skin. He found the concentration on Kurt's face irresistible.

Kurt wiped Blaine's face clean then sat back smiling. "I've missed you."

"C'mere." Blaine pulled him close so they could lay together, "I've missed being alone with you." He kissed Kurt's neck, "And putting my arms around you." It took some time to work out a comfortable position, Blaine still had to keep his left shoulder as stable as possible and his left leg would be casted almost the entire summer but soon enough they were snuggled close together, Blaine absently stroking Kurt's arm.

Knowing he would need help with everyday tasks and how little support he had when he got home from the hospital Kurt became Blaine's constant companion. In the beginning it had been like a full time job. Blaine had difficulty lifting his arms or even turning to his side at all. Kurt had fed him when he was too sore or tired to feed himself, distracting him by talking about Finn's baseball fantasy team and asking Blaine to explain how those things worked. Kurt didn't really care but it gave Blaine a way to feel like he was teaching while being cared for, giving him less opportunity to feel like a child, or be embarrassed. There were a million small things that Kurt began doing for him usually without Blaine even needing to ask. It became automatic, like Kurt was an extension of him, just instinctively knowing what he'd need. He also seemed to know how to make himself small and vulnerable. Curling himself against Blaine's good side Kurt would look up at Blaine with wide eyes and ask for a story while he rested. Blaine loved to make up tales of the two of them, adventures they would have in New York after graduation or trips they would take together to Paris, London, anywhere. The sound of Blaine's voice soothed Kurt, frequently allowing him to sleep, something he could not do at home. He tried but ended up just laying in bed wondering if Blaine was okay without him there.

Burt had expressed concern over the role Kurt was taking on but knew his son was devoted to ensuring Blaine's successful recovery. He'd settled for asking Finn to keep an eye on his brother and let him know if Kurt seemed like he needed someone to step in and make him slow down.

Five weeks after the accident Blaine was tired of his room, his computer, video games, pretty much everything other than the company of his boyfriend. It was an especially hot afternoon and Kurt had just finished reading "Deluxe" out loud to Blaine.

"Please?" Blaine batted his long dark lashes in Kurt's direction. "I'll keep the cast dry, I'll tell you if I get too hot, and" he dropped his voice seductively, "I'll let you rub sun block all over me."

Kurt had to laugh. Blaine sounded like a kid in the store bargaining for a puppy. "Okay, against my better judgment, we can sit by the pool. Just for half an hour and I AM coming for you with the sun block, trust."

"You should swim."

"I'm not swimming."

"Why not, this summer is such a waste of the pool, and it'll make me happy."

"I don't have swim trunks with me, besides I'm not going in the water while you have to sit and watch I'll swim when we can both swim."

He leaned down to help Blaine transfer to the wheelchair. His leg was still months away from being better and though his clavicle was healing well he was still much too sore to support himself with crutches. Blaine used the opportunity to kiss his neck, "But I love watching you."

"Don't start; I thought you wanted to go outside."

"I do, but I love the sound of the water when someone's moving though it. C'mon. You need a break too, it will be refreshing."

Kurt planted a quick kiss on Blaine's lips with each word, "I. Don't. Have. Trunks. Here."

Blaine fingered the lock of hair that insisted on falling onto Kurt's forehead, "Wear mine." His eyes were liquid, it was incredible how he could do that.

Kurt sighed, "Always trying to get me in your pants. You're obsessed Blaine Warbler."

"And woefully unsuccessful."

"Fine. Where are they?"

Blaine directed him to the correct drawer and Kurt pulled out a pair of plaid swim trunks in Red and grey. "Do you actually own ANYTHING not in Dalton colors?"

"I look good in red." He tried to shrug then winced.

"You look good in everything."

Kurt took the trunks and headed for the hallway. Blaine scowled, "Where are you going?"

He held up the trunks and his eyebrows, "Bathroom? Change?"

"You can't be serious."

"Yes, I can."

"It's not like I've never seen you."

Kurt had been half way out the door but he stood completely still, his ears turning bright red. "What?"

"We've been in the men's room together a million times."

Kurt squeaked, "You LOOKED?"

"You didn't?"

"NO!"

"Weren't you even a little curious?"

"Not having this conversation with you." He sang and headed down the hall.

They had made progress since the beginning of the summer, this was certain. Blaine no longer felt Kurt feared intimacy between them, in fact sometimes it seemed like he craved it even more than he liked to let on. It was probably easier for Kurt, knowing Blaine couldn't' really look for more than he was ready to give in his current physical state. He was flirtier, his hands wandered more freely and they'd spent some time together, side by side on Blaine's bed reading information online.

One of the sweetest moments of Blaine's summer was a lazy afternoon when the two of them were early into reading some "educational material" to help Kurt feel less lost when it came to sex. They were searching through instructional options for gay men who wanted to experiment with anal and the positions that worked for different couples. Kurt was only half looking at the screen, not at all comfortable with the images Blaine was flicking through but then he placed his hand over Blaine's stopping him. The image on the screen was two men in missionary position, the "receiving" man on his back, his thighs resting on those of the "giving" man who was over him, facing him. Kurt tapped his index finger on the back of Blaine's hand. "That works?"

"Apparently. Why?"

"I thought, I thought it had to be, y'know, with my back to you."

Blaine smiled gently, "No honey, some guys say it feels better that way, but I think for us face to face would be more our style."

"Shut it off. It's enough for today."

Blaine did and set the laptop to the side. Kurt curled against him and pulled him into a long kiss, sighing as they broke apart, there were tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey," Blaine searched his face, frightened he'd pushed too hard with the pictures, "You okay?"

Kurt traced Blaine's jawline with a fingertip, "I'm just so relieved. I hated the thought of…it just seemed like animals, not two people in love."

"What, behind one another?"

"Yeah, I was actually terrified of that. I hated the thought of it, didn't think I'd ever want…and I was so afraid you'd be disappointed, but if we can see each other, if I can see your eyes and feel you around me, I'll be okay."

"First I want you to understand you could never disappoint me. I don't even know what all I want, we gotta figure this out together. It is never going to be about what I want, it's going to be about how we feel together. This is about expressing love Kurt, not anything else, please remember that. I don't want you to be scared about anything we do. If it doesn't make us feel closer to one another then there's no point to it."

"Thank you, honey. Sometimes when I'm alone I get so worried, I don't know why, somehow I forget how patient you are, how you make me feel so safe." Blaine's heart had swelled at that. Somehow, completely unable to move or stand he still made Kurt feel safe.

At the pool Kurt practically had to pick Blaine up to lay him in the low deck chair. He took his time smoothing lotion over his shoulders, careful to cover the scars from his surgery extra well. Blaine closed his eyes while Kurt feathered his fingers over the sensitive skin there. When he first came home Kurt had changed the bandages, cleaned the wounds, and helped slough away the dead skin when the time came. Blaine had marveled at Kurt's strength and gentle touch, telling him he should scrap fashion and consider a career in medicine, but Kurt had answered that the only person he was interested in taking care of was Blaine. It had earned an "Aww" from a room full of visiting Warbler's at the time.

Kurt caressed lotion across Blaine's chest, down his torso and around his sides, "Arms." Blaine held out an arm and watched as Kurt stroked the creamy liquid down it and meticulously covered each finger. When he got to the fingers of the second hand Blaine linked them through Kurt's and held their hands up, palm to palm for a moment. "You're good to me." It was soft, thoughtful.

Kurt met his eyes and smiled slowly and offered his reason. "I love you." It was simple, obvious and perfect.

Blaine let his hand go and watched him continue, covering his face with lotion then moving to his legs. Kurt started with his thighs, pushing the legs of Blaine's shorts up his thighs to ensure he didn't burn right on the line. He couldn't help it, Kurt's fingers were just too close, he moaned just a tiny bit and Kurt knew he caught movement. "Behave"

"Sorry. I used to be able to just…take care of things when you weren't around, can't really do that anymore until the shoulder's better healed."

Kurt moved down the one leg not covered in cast with the lotion. "Thought you were going to tell me what you couldn't do for yourself so I could help." He took a beat then looked sideways at Blaine for a reaction.

"I…Wow . Um…I don't even know what to say to that."

"Me either, so I'm going to jump in the pool and cool off before we get carried away."

"No, you aren't. You need protection too."

Kurt couldn't argue with that, he was the palest person on the planet. He quickly covered himself in the waterproof lotion and then handed it to Blaine, 'Do my back?"

He perched at the edge of the chair and quivered at Blaine's touch. He knew he had pushed things up a notch with his offer. He'd been thinking about it for awhile, wanting to move things to a new level when Blaine was healed enough but once the words were out of his mouth he panicked. He felt ready but when the reality was right there the knots in his stomach took over.

"You're feisty today." Blaine noted as he rubbed lotion in, noting to himself how Kurt's body had changed over the summer. He was slightly taller, his face was leaner, his jaw line sharper. The biggest change was his muscles. He had some. Kurt wasn't bulky, but he was definitely getting stronger, his calves, back and arms gaining definition. He'd been going practically lifting Blaine in and out of bed, and the wheelchair, hoisting him into the car for appointments or just to go for ice cream to get him out of the house and Blaine suspected he might be working out occasionally with Finn.

"Your fault."

"I'll take that blame any day."

"Swimming now."

"Kiss first."

"Kiss later, swimming now." He ran to the edge of the pool and dove in.

Blaine let the sun soak into him. The cast was hot but he didn't care, this was the most normal he'd felt all summer. He was sick of feeling like an invalid. He watched Kurt move through the water and let himself imagine what it would feel like to take him up on his offer to help with his most personal task.

It didn't take long before the sun lulled him into a state somewhere between sleeping and alert. He was aware of the burning of his skin but it was a good burning, there was none of the constant pains that usually accompanied being lucid. He languished there for a time until he felt the sting of cold water dripping on him. Opening his eyes and squinting against the brightness of the sun he found Kurt standing over him, allowing the cold water to fall from his body to Blaine's.

"Kiss now."

Kurt covered Blaine's cast with a towel to keep it dry then wedged himself half on and half beside Blaine, soaking him and making him laugh.

"You're so cold!"

"And you're burning up." There was unhidden lust in Kurt's voice. He kissed Blaine and pressed hard against him. This, coupled with where Blaine's mind had been wandering was more than he could take and he abandoned trying to control his desire. He longed to reach down, slide his hands down the back of the bathing suit and for the first time feel the skin of Kurt's ass, cool and wet in his hot palm but reaching was out of the question with his injury. Instead he grabbed the edge of the chair for leverage and nudged his hips upward against Kurt.

Kurt felt Blaine harden beneath him and backed up. Blaine wimpered, "Kurt please, come here." But Kurt slide his arm beneath Blaine's back and lifted, "We're going to break this chair, let's go inside."

In the wheelchair Blaine tried to wrap his head around what was happening. His stomach did flips, his whole body was rigid with desire and yes, a little fear. How could he hope to make things right for Kurt when he could barely move on his own?

Inside Kurt did something he had never done before; he locked the door to Blaine's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt took the towel from Blaine's leg and laid it on the bed before helping him to transfer over. All of this he did without speaking, not trusting his voice. When Blaine was settled he bent down to kiss him softly. "I love you." They both said it, at exactly the same time, within the kiss. Ignoring the pain Blaine and reached up to pull Kurt to him, wrapping his arms around his body which had increased in temperature markedly in the past few moments.

Kurt pulled Blaine's arms down, knowing how bad the reach was for the healing process. Blaine settled for brushing the back of the fingers of his right hand across Kurt's cheek tenderly. Kurt used his knee to nudge Blaine's thighs apart then climbed there, laying himself so Blaine could rest his cast to one side but wrap his right leg around Kurt's thighs. Blaine again rocked upward but this time Kurt responded, sliding himself against him, allowing them both just a little friction where they needed it most. They kissed furiously. Blaine felt like his heart was going to leap from his chest as Kurt, using one arm to hold himself up slid Blaine's shorts down a little and pressed his fingers into the bare skin at his hip urging him closer, still writhing against him.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's mouth when he flattened his hand against his backside and trying to force Blaine's shorts further away. "Oh Kurt" He could do nothing but whisper the boy's name, he knew there should be more but his mind was exploding with the feeling of Kurt still sliding against him, his body so close, the smell of the chlorine and tanning lotion on his skin.

Kurt kneeled, his frustration evident, he tugged at Blaine's shorts and didn't stop until they were on the floor. He'd waited long enough he quickly lost his own wet bathing suit then kneeled again between Blaine's open legs.

Kurt slid up to kiss Blaine's neck, and allow Blaine to suck softly at his shoulder, moaning at the rocking motion they'd begun together. "I have a confession." Kurt mumbled between kisses, "I've lied to you, only once since we met, but I've lied." Blaine pulled back and met Kurt's gaze, "Honey, just tell me."

"I SO peeked in the men's room."

Blaine laughed and let his head fall back to the pillows "I know, I caught you, more than once."

Moving lower now Kurt bent to trace his mouth in the dent where stomach gives way to hip, down the V of torso, Blaine's thick, deeply veined hardness pressing to his chest.

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He whispered, before cupping Blaine's balls in his tapered fingers and kissing his way up his thigh.

Blaine's own strong hands twisted in his sheets, frustration at not being able to fully participate clearly killing him.  
>Kurt ran his tongue quickly up Blaine's shaft before sitting up and taking himself in hand. A few strokes were all he had time for before Blaine began trying to reach for himself. "Stop, be patient." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and sucked his pointer and middle fingers into his mouth.<p>

"Jesus, Kurt" Blaine surrendered, giving all control over to the man he adored. Kurt nudged the head of his own hardness beneath that of Blaine's and worked his mouth in the same rhythm as he worked their cocks against each other.

Blaine squirmed on the bed, crying out in both pain and pleasure when he entire body spasmed in orgasm. After a minute or two, when his eyes regained focus he realized Kurt had let his hand go and remained over him, head back, hand working furiously to finish himself. His mouth was so beautiful, lips slightly parted, his milky white throat exposed, Blaine called to him, " Honey, come here, let me taste you."  
>Kurt swallowed hard &amp; tried to speak, "too close".<br>Blaine sat up some and took Kurt's hips in his hands, unable move him but letting him know he was serious. "Please Kurt, let me taste you, I want you so badly."

It was more than he could take, Kurt adjusted and pushed himself forward try to position himself so Blaine could take as much or as little of him into his mouth as he wanted. It was surreal to watch his lovely eyes close, his strong jaw as he opened his mouth and began to run his teeth gently against him before sucking and rolling his tongue over his tip.

The boys were too carried away with each other, melting into each other, their fingers finding each other, caressing whatever skin they could touch to notice Blaine's father coming to the door to see why he had called out in pain. Both were too invested in Kurt's orgasm to hear the knife slide into the childproof door and pop the lock.  
>Alistair Anderson entered his son's room just as Kurt came into his son's mouth.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Son, we need to talk."

Kurt reached for his headphones, knowing it was childish way of avoiding the issue but Burt shook his head in a warning and sat across from him.

"I don't want to do this any more than you do but you brought this on yourself. I trusted you Kurt." Burt readjusted his hat on his head, a nervous tick. "Maybe it's on me for thinking you were levelheaded enough to know where to draw the line, I don't know." He ran his hands over his face and avoided Kurt's eyes, "I don't want you boys seeing each other for awhile."

Kurt exploded, "This is ridiculous! You're going to tell me that when you were in high school, my age, you wouldn't have slept with a girl you dated for 5 or 6 months? That's crap. You know that's crap! " He sat back down and closed his eyes, quiet now, "You can't do this. You can say it but unless you plan on locking me up somewhere you can't stop me from seeing him." He opened h is eyes and looked at his father, imploring, "He NEEDS me, Dad. We need each other." He was worried his heart would stop in his chest.

"It's not really about sex, not for me. I still think you're too young, but at least I believe you and Blaine care about each other and this is more than recreational for both of you. Blaine's father feels differently. What worries me most is how much the two of you need each other. Your world has become very small Kurt. You used to spend time with a group of people but now you're with Blaine every day. I know this is a hard time for him and son, I understand his family situation, but you can't take on responsibility for that. It's too much."

"So I don't see him at all? That's punishment, you can call it what you want but its punishment not concern." He was haughty, knowing he had the moral high ground here.

"I know it feels that way, but look, do Carole and I spend every minute of every day together? No. It's not healthy; it's not good for the relationship. You can't bring anything to one another if you're never away from one another."

"Then limit the time we spend together. I'm okay with only seeing him four days a week or only so many hours a day but you can't take away the only person taking care of him right now."

"I'm not. Alistair was adamant that you not come near the house or Blaine again. I think he'll calm down over time, but for now I don't want you over there, he doesn't strike me as entirely reasonable right now. You can call Blaine, send Finn over to check on him if you want, but stay away."

Kurt's eyes were red, "Dad, he's not going to change his mind. You have to talk to him."

"We have to give him time. If things don't change in awhile I'll talk to him, but the situation is" Burt searched for the right words, trying not to envision the scene Alistair had walked in on and insisted on relating in detail, "not ideal."

Kurt's phone vibrated in his hand. A text from Blaine:

_Are you okay?_

He quickly answered, _NO_

Burt stood. "We'll talk later, talk to Blaine. I'm sorry your first time ended this way…that was your first time?" "Yeah Dad, thanks." Burt touched his son's shoulder on the way out of the room.

His phone vibrated again, _I love you_

_We'll figure this out, please don't worry _

Kurt's fingers were shaking and tears were falling freely now. _Can you call me?_

His phone rang almost immediately; he didn't even speak, just slid the call open and breathed into the phone.

"Honey," Blaine's voice, controlled as always, concerned, and soft "You're crying. Please don't cry."

"They won't let me see you. At all. It's not fair." He didn't bother to wipe his tears, just left them on his burning cheeks.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. "

"I wish you could move out of that house. There has to be a way."

"In time. We have our whole lives; this is just a bump on our road. Some day when we're in our apartment, cooking dinner and arguing over whose turn it is to take out the garbage I'm going to make fun of you for being so worried right now."

"Don't do that. Please don't make jokes right now. What did your father do when I left?"

"Can we start with how brave you were when you were still here? I can't believe even with him glaring at you, you stopped and kissed me good bye."

"I had just made love with my boyfriend for the first time, there's no way I'm letting some homophobe chase me away without a goodbye kiss. Even if I'm shaking, even if that homophobe is his father."

"I don't know that I would have been able to do what you did. I was honestly scared he might hit you."

Kurt took a second to process that. "Blaine, has your father ever hit you?"

"No, no, but he's never caught me having sex before either. He's hit my mother, well, not hit, he's manhandled her I guess is the best way to say it. I don't know how he can say he loves her. I'd never hurt you, I hope you know that."

"I know. I'd never worry about that. You avoided the question. What did your dad do when I left?"

"Didn't go well, he was obviously angry and tried to blame you, bad influence blah, blah…he doesn't have any idea about you, or us. He just wants to believe that if you weren't around I'd somehow forget I was gay. I tried to calm him down and talk to him, to tell him that it was our first time, my first time and how great it would be if I could talk about that with my dad. He wasn't interested in that at all. He told me I was a disappointment to him and my mother, that I was lucky he wasn't throwing me out, that if I ever pulled this again he'd cut me out of his life. He let me know in no uncertain terms that when I turn 18 I am expected to get out if I continue choose to be a fag whore. Then he made me some Ovaltine and we watched baseball, y'know, the usual heartwarming father/son stuff. How was your dad, has he said anything yet? I know my dad called him."

Kurt sat on the floor and fingered the picture of himself and Blaine before they left for Prom. Blaine was smiling like a total goof, his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he swallowed his tears and his anger, working to control both; "I hate him. I want you away from him so badly. Oh Blaine, I love you so much, you don't deserve the things he says to you. I know you know that, and you can joke but I know it still hurts you. Just please remember there's nothing wrong with you, all of that is his garbage, not yours. You're beautiful, inside and out. My dad was just in here when you texted. He's shaken, but insists that he's less upset about the sex than how dependent we are on each other. Said your Dad won't let me near you and I should comply for now. I told him he'd have to lock me in my room."

"I don't' want to come between you and your dad, he's been so supportive of us."

"I'm not staying away from you. They can't make me. I'm definitely not leaving you alone with that man saying those ugly, hateful things to you."

"Kurt if I were healthy I'd agree, but my Dad _can_ be violent. If I could get up and defend you I'd say screw him we'll do what we want and if he touches you I'll kill him, but if he laid a hand on you and I couldn't help you I'd never forgive myself."

"So you don't want to see me?" his lip started to quiver again.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying you can't come here. They don't know about my appointments, where or when I have to be places, you did all of that. If we can get Finn or someone to come get me and we can meet somewhere, maybe talk to your dad about whether we can hang out there."

"Maybe we don't tell my dad just yet, he thinks we need a break from each other."

They were quiet a few minutes then Blaine addressed the elephant in the room. "How are you, with…everything, I mean, obviously my dad ruined…but otherwise, are you okay?"

Kurt pictured Blaine's face, wished he could be there to see it. He knew if they were together Blaine would cuddle and kiss him, stroke his hair, his arms and make sure he could feel how much he loved him. "I am, I mean, I wish we had had time after to be close, but I don't regret it if that's what you're asking."

"I can't stand how much I wanted to wrap myself around you after. Thank you, I know you never expected to have to take the lead our first time but I want you to know I couldn't have asked for anything more. You're everything to me."

"I kind of liked being in charge, you should get ready for more of that, even when you're better."

"I like bold Kurt, very sexy."

"No more baby penguin?"

"Baby jaguar more like."

"Raawoar"

They laughed together, both realizing they'd make it through this, and whatever else came their way, because they had each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt stared at his phone not believing this was happening. It had been almost two weeks since the boys had seen each other but they had talked on the phone or spent the day instant messaging every day. Much of the time it was companionable silence as Kurt worked on outfits for going back to school in September and Blaine wrote some original songs he hoped to get the Warbler's to try out, but it was enough to have the lifeline open between them.

Every day this was how Kurt woke up: alarm clock, stretch, turn on computer and smile at the flashing instant message box. Blaine was always online first, up early and waiting to tell Kurt good morning and that he loved him. Each morning he would add something that he missed about Kurt.

"GM Honey couldn't stop thinking last night about the way you stick your tongue out of the side of your mouth when you're doing your calculus homework. I just want to kiss you."

"GM Honey woke up remembering how it feels to catch your eye across the coffee shop and know that we belong to each other. I love you."

At the end of the night they always signed off the computer while on the phone with one another. They had an unspoken deal, they never went to sleep without hearing each other's voice and telling each other they loved each other. More than once they fell asleep still on the phone, just listening to one another breath softly.

Last night as they were quietly chatting the way you do when you're sleepy and cozy and in love, Blaine clearly wanted to hear more of Kurt's voice. He asked if Kurt could have one wish in that moment what he would wish for. He expected to hear something about Broadway, maybe designing in Paris, he wanted to hear his own name mentioned as at least being along for the ride.

What he didn't anticipate was Kurt's whispered response. "To be sleeping next to you."

Blaine's arms had never felt so empty and he'd told Kurt as much.

Today when he signed online and saw Blaine hadn't signed on yet he called him and got a message that this number was no longer in service. He dialed again and received the same message. He attempted to send an instant message and received a notice that he needed to use a valid recipient username.

Fighting against the darkness in his mind that accompanied the sick feeling in his stomach he went downstairs. Saturday morning as usual, Finn and Burt loading the truck to go fishing, Carole was already outside pulling weeds away from her rose bushes. "Dad, got a minute?"

"Finn and I are just about to head out, you want to come? It'd do you good to get out of that room for a change." Burt loaded a cooler full of snacks and bait into the truck as he spoke.

"No, uh, thanks. They took Blaine's phone away."

Burt clearly didn't understand the weight of this for Kurt. "Okay…"

"NOT OKAY. He isn't online which means they most likely took away his computer and his phone is disconnected. Do you not get this? They've cut off any way he has to reach out."

"Or for you to reach him. I told you his father was serious about keeping the two of you away from each other, and Kurt, when I said you needed time away from him I didn't mean connected to him electronically the whole time. I let it go because I know the two of you had" here Burt paused, his mouth twitched, "an important moment together that didn't go the way, well, I mean, I'd hoped for something different for you and y our first time, but this might be good for you both."

Finn clearly hadn't heard the full story of why he and Blaine were being kept apart and he and Kurt exchanged a look over the car at Burt's words. Kurt just nodded and walked quickly away, but Finn followed him back into the house. "Hey man, don't worry, we'll be done fishing by noon, when we get back I'll go over to The Anderson's and check on him. Why don't you write him a note or whatever and I'll take it to him."

Kurt thanked Finn and reflected on how happy and lucky he was to have a brother who would stand by him as he headed back to his room to compose a letter for Blaine. He got about three lines in before he realized that a letter couldn't say what he needed to and pulled out his laptop to burn a cd.

A Little Fall of Rain – Les Miz

A little bit in love – Wonderful Town

A Quiet Thing - Flora, The Red Menace

All I Ask of You - Phantom Of The Opera

Not while I'm around – Sweeny Todd

All The Things You Are - Very Warm For May

As Long As You're Mine – Wicked

The First Man You Remember - Aspects Of Love

I Have A Love - West Side Story

Goodnight, My Someone - The Music Man

He chose them without listening to them; he knew each by heart and knew listening would just make him cry. It took all he had to not get in his car and head to Blaine, he didn't care how angry either of their fathers got. The only thing that stopped him was the understanding that he would have to leave Blaine there to deal with the repercussions alone.

The morning took forever, but at last Finn came home, picked up the CD and started off for Blaine's with instructions from Kurt. "Tell him I love him, tell him if h e needs me to tell you now and I'll come, I don't care, I'll bring him here, Dad will just have to deal, tell him…"

"Kurt," Finn held up a hand, "I'm gonna tell him, okay, but Blaine knows, just like you know. Rachel and I we go back and forth and I've had my doubts and she's made mistakes and it's all a mess but you and Blaine, you know, just trust that. I'll have him call you from my phone if we get a chance to be alone, just try to relax."

It took much too long but finally Kurt's phone rang, the display showed Finn's name so he answered quickly, pacing the room, his words tumbling out onto one another, "Hey, honey, what's going on? Do you want me to come over?"

Finn's voice was a shock, "It's me. I'm sorry."

"Wh-what's going on?" Kurt sank onto a chair.

"Blaine's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

Gone.

Like he vaporized.

Blaine was gone.

Kurt was like a caged animal, pacing, checking for openings, looking for ways out of the situation. Desperation radiated off of him. Everyone tried to talk to him, tried to come up with solutions or distractions but none of that mattered. He had to keep moving, thoughts and plans tearing though his head so that he couldn't sleep couldn't eat and all because he understood a few things they did not. 

The first was that Blaine was still not able to take care of himself and was very unlikely to ask anyone for help. The second was that being essentially thrown away by his father would be weighing heavily on his boyfriend who Kurt felt certain would discuss this with no one but him.

The third was that if he stopped rushing, stopped looking for solutions he would begin to think about what losing Blaine meant to him and he could not face the crushing thought of being alone again. Whenever he started to lose heart he would imagine Blaine's hand holding his, close his eyes and remember what it felt like to be pulled into his arms, to feel Blaine's hungry lips chasing and capturing his. It worked until it didn't, at first soothing him but then beginning an ache that started in his chest and radiated outward until it consumed him completely.

Kurt enlisted the help of the only person he knew who could focus on a task as completely as he could. Rachel showed up with paper and 15 different color coding pens and highlighters. "Okay, tell me exactly what Mr. Anderson told Finn."

"He said Blaine was away indefinitely, that he went somewhere that would fix him right up."

"Okay, so Blaine is somewhere that his father believes will 'fix' him, which given his injuries could be physical rehab hospital, or given how his dad feels about your relationship could be somewhere to try to shake the gay out of him. I talked to my dads and they said that depending on how far Mr. Anderson is willing to go there are actual places out there that will take gay teens in and try to brainwash them into believing they aren't gay."

She stops here to gauge Kurt's reaction. "I mean, I find that unspeakable but do you think he'd go that far?"

Kurt's eyes were far away. "Maybe." His fears for Blaine quadrupled.

They started with physical rehabilitation centers, the easiest for them to stomach. Kurt would search the internet; Rachel would list the center on a sheet of paper along with its phone number then call the center and ask to speak with Blaine, ready to identify herself as his mother if pressed. None of the centers within a 50 mile radius would admit to having a patient named Blaine Anderson. Each one she tried unsuccessfully got highlighted in green.

"What now?"

Kurt googled gay rehab Ohio but all it brought up was alcohol and drug addiction rehab centers that work with gay people. He sighed loudly; his eyes were closing at the computer.

"We're going to find him. I promise." She touched his arm.

"I mean, I know he's going to turn up eventually but I'm scared about what shape he'll be in when he does. He doesn't let people in very easily."

"Maybe that will help him, depending on where he is. You know he's fighting to find a way to get back to you too."

Kurt just looked down.

"You do know that right?" Rachel urged.

"I know he loves me. I don't know if he has fight in him anymore. I don't want him to give up, on us, but on mostly on himself. His dad really knows how to push his buttons and God only knows what he said to him before he sent him away."

"Psych hospitals."

"I'm sorry?"

"Let's check psych hospitals." She didn't elaborate, she didn't need to.

50 mile radius, nothing.

Rachel stayed awhile, they brainstormed but nothing felt right. She hugged Kurt goodbye, her heart breaking for him.

He went through the motions for his family, pushing the food around his plate at dinner, sitting in front of the television after, yawning and stretching at his earliest opportunity and heading up to his room. He never carried his phone anymore, barely looked at it since they took Blaine away from him but out of habit picked it up as he got into bed. This is when they would talk each night; his heart was heavy with the want inside him.

The message light flashed indicating he had voicemail. He looked at his missed calls and didn't recognize the number.  
>He hit the voicemail button, punched in his code expecting Mercedes lost another phone and needed to give him her new number. The tiniest part of him was begging for it to be Blaine, but mostly he didn't dare to hope.<p>

"Damn it. Baby where are you? Honey, I love you. I'm in Columbus in a psychiatric hospital, They won't let me call you, my dad told them you …forced yourself on me and brain washed me into thinking I'm gay. I'm borrowing someone's phone, I don't know when I can call again, please try to see me or call me or something, but don't tell them who you are, or send Finn, my dad forbade them from letting me see anyone from your family. Kurt, honey I love you, I need you. Please find a way."

And he was gone. It was after midnight, too late to call back. Kurt sat on his bed and wept for the first time since he went missing, listening to Blaine's words again and again. Columbus, 100 miles away, he and Rachel were on the right track but weren't looking far enough.

He finally lay down and whispered into the night, "Don't worry Blaine, first thing tomorrow I'm on my way."


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt told no one the truth of where he was going. No one paid much attention when he was up and out of the house early, claiming he just wanted to hang out with the girls today to try to take his mind off of things. 'The girls' was just vague enough so that if any particular one of the girls happened to come by looking for him there were a few others he could possibly be with. He drove faster than he should, his hands shaking on the wheel. They would have to let him visit, it wasn't a prison, he repeated this over and over in his head, convincing himself.

It was a nice enough looking place, not at all like mental hospitals looked in the movies. There were beautiful grounds and a bright sunshiny entryway. He stilled his nerves and smiled at the receptionist. "Hi, I don't know if it's visiting hours but um, I'm here to see Blaine Anderson."

She smiled warmly and typed something into her computer. "Thank you, your name?"

"Thad Harwood. We go to school together." He chewed at his lip to stop himself adding too much extraneous information, the tell tale sign of a lie.

Again she typed something into her computer then looked up, "Have you been here before?"

"No."

"Blaine is in room 24, take the hallway to your right and follow the green line on the floor to the patient rooms. His should be the 3rd on the left."

He couldn't believe it was that easy, after all this worry, waiting and longing, Blaine was a hallway away.

He forced himself to walk at what he hoped was a normal pace, not even sure what normal looked like anymore, settling for not breaking into a run. He took a minute outside the door of room 24 to compose himself, somehow still preparing for disappointment. A piece of him was sure there would be no one behind the door, that he had been misled, this was a trap. He knocked softly and received no answer so pushed the door open carefully.

It was a private room, the curtains drawn to create near darkness. He could make out a flower arrangement on the windowsill and a figure in the bed. He went in quietly and found Blaine sleeping; his dark curls matted to his head and face glistening as though he'd had night sweats. Kurt pulled a chair closer to the bedside and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, stroking his thumb across his cheek, then letting the tips of his fingers lightly stroke the back of his neck. He needed time to just look at him, his strong features, the plump curve of his bottom lip, but didn't want to risk waiting too long less his identity somehow be discovered. More than anything he wanted Blaine to wake calmly.

After a few minutes someone came in with clean laundry and Kurt pulled his hand back quickly.

"Oh, hi, Thad right?"

"Yeah, hi, is he okay? I tried to wake him up but…"

She smiled, everyone here smiled just a little too much, "He was having some pain earlier so we gave him something for it. Do you want me to try to wake him?"

"No, no I'll just sit here a bit if that's okay."

"Sure thing, he could use a visit from a friend, he doesn't really talk much, doesn't get many visitors. I think visitors really make a difference here. It's easy to disconnect from your real life if you don't see pieces of it. They don't bring his pictures here, nothing from his home, doesn't make sense to me."

"His parents are…different." Was all Kurt would offer.

She left the room and he sighed in relief. He had worried Blaine would wake up, call him by name and get him kicked out. It was clear visitors were cataloged and the information shared quickly. When they were alone again he stood and stroked the side of his face, "Honey, can you wake up? I don't know how much longer I can stay before I get caught."

The triangular eyebrows twitched, then his mouth, and then Kurt was looking into the eyes of the man he loved. It took a few seconds for the connection between dream and reality to focus in Blaine's eyes, "Are you real?"

Kurt kissed him softly, feathering his bottom lip against Blaine's. "I'm real."

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's jaw in his hand, closing his eyes, "Thank God."

After another chaste kiss Kurt sat on the edge of the bed lacing their fingers together. "I told them I was Thad, how did you get to call me?"

"There's a night intern who's gay, he saw my record and asked if I wanted another intern, if I was afraid because of what my father said happened to me."

Kurt shoved his rage at the accusation aside and focused on Blaine.

"I told him I've been out for years now, that my father just can't accept us, he believed me, understood, and agreed to let me call you from his cell phone. If they found out he'd be fired."

"We owe him big time when we get you out of here."

"Honey I don't think we can get me out, but I don't care, as long as you know where I am, as long as I know you don't hate me…"

"Hate you? How would you ever think I could hate you?" Kurt was flabbergasted.

"What my father is accusing you of, I tried to reason with him, I tried to get him to let me tell you what was happening, I didn't want to just disappear like that. I hate that I couldn't prepare you, protect you, I know how hurt you must have been when I left without a word."

"It never occurred to me to blame you. When you weren't online or on the phone I sent Finn over to check on you, your dad flat out said he sent you somewhere to fix you…FIX YOU, like there could be anything wrong with you…I hate him Blaine, I'm sorry because I know you're conflicted and you love him but I hate him, I hate what he does to you."

"Shhh, Honey, it doesn't matter. It used to, it used to kill me but now I have you, he can't hurt me anymore. He can send me away, he can call me whatever he wants to call me, but I don't care. You're all I need. People here, they're treating me like a trauma victim but it won't be long before they see the truth and Dad will have to see reason. Or he won't, but they won't keep me here, it's not the dark ages."

Kurt was quiet, considering. He squeezed Blaine's hand and placed his free hand on Blaine's chest. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Try talking to them here. Really let them know how you feel. Maybe they can help, you know? Maybe they can help you resolve some of how growing up the way you did weighs on you. I love you, Blaine, and I can see the hurt in you, if there's a chance they can help with that I think we should take it."

"Maybe."

Kurt saw a wall go up then that he hadn't expected. He'd watched it happen before with other people, Blaine would let them get so close and then shut down, but he'd never done that to Kurt. "Hey, don't, don't do that, we talk about everything, if you don't want to talk to people here about this then just tell me so. You've taught me to be more open, to talk about what scares me and face it in the light of day, am I not allowed to encourage you to do the same?"

Blaine softened; he sat up and leaned his forehead against Kurt's, "I'm sorry, you're right. I promise I will always be honest with you, but I don't know if I'm ready to talk to anyone else about this. When I asked you to trust enough to share your fears I was asking you to trust me, not someone I didn't even know."

"Fair enough." He smiled at his lover, the word running through his mind for the first time. That was what Blaine was now, and it changed everything for Kurt. "Blaine?"

"Mmm." Blaine was softly stroking Kurt's arm where it lay on his chest, obviously close to giving back in to whatever painkiller he'd taken.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more careful, that I didn't time things better." Kurt's voice was soft, he spoke slowly, allowing Blaine to gain and lose focus but still keep the thread of his words. "I'm sorry what we did landed us in this mess, but I'm never going to be sorry for being ...close to you. All those stories you used to tell me, about things we'd do after graduation, they always seemed like fairy tales, stories about someone else. I never told you but I don't think I ever really saw our future. I don't know how to explain it but now, I just feel this bond."

Dark lashes obscured the amber eyes he loved to gaze into. Blaine mumbled something so Kurt leaned in to hear, asking him to repeat himself. Blaine took the opportunity to twist his fingers in the material of Kurt's shirt at his side and rumbled from somewhere deep in his throat, "I belong to you, Kurt."

Kurt kissed his forehead, "That's good, because I'm 100 percent yours."


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt managed to visit Blaine twice more in the hospital, bringing him pictures (only one of the two of them together which Blaine hid away so it wouldn't get taken on his parents rare visiting days), and mementos to remind him that he was loved and they would soon have their lives back in order. Blaine seemed to be okay, taking everything in stride, looking forward to Kurt's stories of what trouble Finn and Puck got into or how Kurt and Mercedes ended up getting her old car stuck in some mud out at the lake. He also seemed to be making some headway with convincing the therapists there that he had not been raped, that he was gay, had a boyfriend and a father who could not accept the truth. Kurt started to relax, to see his friends and almost enjoy his summer.

It was a Sunday morning when Burt knocked on his door, asking him to come downstairs so they could talk.

"Kurt your grandmother called."

He grabbed an apple and groaned, "Let me guess, Nana Hummel is coming and I get to give up my room."

"Not Nana Hummel. Kurt, sit down."

He did and looked at his father expectantly. He had met his maternal grandmother only a handful of times, when he was too small to remember much beyond her lemon yellow coat and honey blonde hair. He remembered her at his mother's funeral, how squarely she kept her shoulders while tears fell down her cheeks in torrents. She hadn't been able to bear being in Lima after her daughter was gone and though she sent Kurt books, gifts, letters, cards and money she nearly never called and absolutely never visited. Burt told his son that he was so like his mother that his grandmother could not bear the loss when she looked at him.

"Your Grandma Moran called me last night. Apparently she retired and sold her real estate business. She wants to take some time to get to know you."

Kurt was nervous but not sure why. It was a chance to connect with a piece of his mother, but what if he didn't measure up? "When is she coming?"

"She isn't. She wants you to go to her and stay until school starts."

Kurt sat back, "In Tacoma? Dad, I can't spend a month in Tacoma with a woman I don't even know." He couldn't add that he wouldn't be able to visit Blaine from Tacoma because no one knew that he'd seen him. When people noticed that he'd stopped looking he told them that Blaine had managed to send him a text saying that he was in a hospital but okay, and not allowed to say where.

"She's not in Tacoma anymore." A smile played around the edges of Burt's mouth. "She moved to Manhattan about a month ago. She's always loved Broadway, your mother did too, you get that from her, so she decided that with the money she made from the business she was going to move and see all the shows she could. She didn't say, but I get the feeling her health is failing."

"And she wants me to come…to New York?" Kurt's mind was reeling. Was this his Grandmother or fairy Godmother? Blaine would understand his going, of course he would. Right? "When?"

Turned out she wanted him to fly out the next day. Kurt had to think fast. He agreed to go; he couldn't pass up this chance, but knew he'd have to find a way to see Blaine before he left. He told his dad to set it up with his grandmother and that he had to go figure out what to pack. Upstairs in his room he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number of Matthew, the night intern who helped Blaine reach out to him. They had met on Kurt's last trip and he had been nice enough to tell Kurt that if he ever needed to get a message to Blaine he could call.

He spoke quickly to Matthew, outlining his plan to the intern who agreed to try to help.

The day flew by with so much to do. Rachel came to help him pack and figure out what he'd need for all those nights on Broadway. While she chatted endlessly about which shows he absolutely had to see and which she thought he would skip if he had to skip something he busied himself in the kitchen. At 8 he told his father the gang was having an impromptu going away party for him and that he shouldn't wait up. He packed up the snack's he'd made "for the party" and jumped in his car.

By 9:45 the gravel driveway of the hospital crunched under his wheels. He texted Matthew letting him know he was there and Matthew texted that he should park around back in the employee lot, he'd be out in a minute.

"He's pissed at me that I wouldn't let him take a painkiller at 9 like he usually does but I didn't want him falling asleep on you. I don't think he needs them as much as he says he does, he forgets all about them when we sit up half the night talking about you."

"You didn't tell him I was coming though right?"

"No, you want help with that? What the hell did you bring?"

"Just some snacks, a blanket, y'know. Do you think we can get him from the wheelchair to the ground and back up?"

"He doesn't need that chair, he can walk on the cast now, at most he needs a cane, but yeah, we can help him. Let's set up first, and then I'll go get him."

Kurt started to have second thoughts, "Do you think we'll get caught?"

Matthew spread the blanket on the lawn under the stars in a small cove of trees away from the building. "Everybody loves Blaine here, and I think they've worked out who you are. Legally if you say you're Kurt Hummel we have to remove you, but other than that I think people see the truth. He's gonna miss you, but I'll let him call you at night when I come in, or before bed or whatever. It'll be fine. You ready? I'll go get him."

Kurt fidgeted in the moonlight, unable to keep still.

Inside Matthew shut off Blaine's tv. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure, get me a painkiller and you got a deal, my chest hurts and if I walk with you my leg will ache."

"New deal, get your lazy ass out of bed and walk with me. When we get back if you still want the painkiller I'll get it for you."

Blaine sighed and swung his legs out of the bed. They started their normal walk route but Matthew veered toward the employee door. "Let's go outside, it's gorgeous out there."

"Isn't that a little far?"

"Man up Anderson."

They walked a little, Blaine moving slowly on his cast, cane in hand, until he saw a figure ahead. Even in the darkness, and at a distance he recognized the tall silhouette of the boy he loved. He looked questioningly at Matt.

"He wanted a picnic under the stars; we had to wait until all the bigwigs were gone for the day. Go on."

Blaine broke out in a grin as Kurt ran up to meet them.

Kurt wrapped himself around the other boy reveling in how strong Blaine felt, how good it was to stand next to him again. Blaine nestled in and kissed Kurt's neck and whispered, "Best. Surprise. Ever."

Matthew stayed until they were settled on the blanket and told Kurt to text him when they were ready to go inside.

"Hi." Kurt said shyly when they were finally alone. Blaine didn't bother responding, he leaned over and pushed Kurt to the blanket, enjoying the look in his love's eyes as he took back the reigns of control. They kissed themselves breathless, hands all over each other. When they broke apart they lay back Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, both panting slightly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's soft hair. "I'm ready to get out of here. I miss being with you every day."

"We need to talk about that." Kurt slid a few fingers into the waistband of Blaine's sweatpants, stroking his thumb along his skin.

"Uh oh."

"No, it's a good thing. At least I think it's a good thing. I just, won't be around for awhile."

"What's going on?" Blaine's tone was conversational but his muscles had begun to tense.

Kurt sat up and looked at him, "My Grandma Morin just moved to New York, she wants me to come and spend the rest of the summer with her going to Broadway shows and getting to know each other."

Blaine sat up too, the light in his eyes sparkling with excitement, "Wow, Kurt this is amazing! I mean, I know you're probably excited about the shows and all, but it's going to be so good for you to get to ask questions about your mom when she was little and see pictures of her growing up..." He kissed him softly and laid his head on his shoulder, "I'm so happy for you Baby,"

Kurt smiled, "I was nervous you were going to feel abandoned."

"You always make me feel loved; it doesn't matter where you are."

"Speaking of…I know it's late but, are you hungry?"

Blaine was perpetually hungry. "Starving the food here is terrible."

"You're just spoiled after my cooking for you for so long."

"Whose fault is that?" Blaine was already picking at the Tupperware filled with goodies.

"Yours for being irresistible I suppose."

They ate and talked about what shows Kurt was most looking forward to and speculating that if Blaine's dad found out that Kurt was in New York maybe he'd let him out of the hospital. Blaine finally set the food aside and raised his eyebrows at Kurt, "That was good, but I need dessert."

"Dessert? You had two brownies and a chocolate macadamia nut bar."

"Not what I had in mind." He kissed Kurt's neck, and then moved to his mouth, practically devouring him as he eased him back onto the blanket, his hand behind Kurt's head so he wouldn't hit the ground. "I love you." He said it staring into Kurt's eyes, their noses practically touching he was so close and then in a flash he was gone from Kurt's vision. He lifted Kurt's shirt and began kissing his chest, running his fingers over his flat stomach. "You're so beautiful, I love your skin, you practically glow in the moonlight."

Kurt stroked the back of his neck, "Hey! I actually have a tan, you just can't tell in this light."

Blaine trailed his mouth down Kurt's side muttering into his flesh, "Too…many…clothes…"

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers at the button of his jeans, "Hey, what're you doing, we can't…here." But it was hard to be convincing when Blaine's mouth was leaving hot pathways along his abdomen and his jeans were becoming too tight for words thanks to his growing hardness.

Blaine lifted his head and grinned at him "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just checking for tan lines." He slid Kurt's jeans down to his knees and trailed open kisses up his thighs. When Kurt bucked his hips upward and breathed out "Please Blaine." He palmed the bulge in Kurt's underwear and sucked a deep bruise to his inner thigh. This just sent Kurt further over the edge; something Blaine was really enjoying watching. He put his mouth over the tight dark fabric covering Kurt and breathed heat over him before trailing his tongue over the outline of Kurt's cock.

"Fuck..Blaine, stop teasing, I don't know when someone might come out he…re…fuck"

Mid sentence Blaine had indeed stopped teasing and had freed him and taken the tip of him into his mouth, rolling his tongue, tasting him, sucking him in further, then sliding his strong hands down his shaft, followed by his mouth until Kurt was completely covered in Blaine's hands mouth and tongue. It wasn't easy with the cast but Blaine found a way to stay comfortable and work a rhythm that was clearly working wonders for his boyfriend until Kurt started to grasp frantically for Blaine's hair and groan for him to move, he couldn't wait anymore. Blaine only sucked a little harder, pulling Kurt out of his throat until he could trace patterns on the sensitive underside of his head with the very tip of his tongue before plunging him back into his throat as he came with shuddering power.

Blaine cleaned Kurt with a corner of the towel and helped him back into his jeans. Then he lay next to his darling boy and pulled him close. He hugged him hard and pressed soft kisses into his hair, neck, cheek and finally mouth. "This is how things should go after. We can lay here and look at the moon and the stars and I can tell you that I love you and that my life is so much better because of you, and, hey, are you crying?"

He was. "I don't want to go."

"Stop it, it's only a few weeks and Matthew will let us talk to each other I bet. You're going to have a great time." He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "And look, when you miss me just look up at the moon and remember we're both looking at it, the same moon that watched us love one another and knows we belong together. In fact, when we get married I want it to be at night, in the moonlight."

Kurt looked up at him, "When we…"

"What, you don't want to marry me?" Blaine teased.

"Of course I do. I just didn't think you thought about our wedding."

"I spend a lot of time thinking about us, and our future and yeah, that includes our wedding day, or night."

Kurt lifted himself over Blaine and kissed him delicately. "You aren't wearing white."

"Of course not. You wear white, I'll wear black."

"You think I'm still going to be able to wear white on our wedding day?" Kurt's hands were shamelessly exploring inside Blaine's sweatpants now.

"If I didn't have this cast on you wouldn't be able to wear white tomorrow." Blaine growled.

"Is that a fact? Then you'd better not have that cast on when I get back from New York because I have news for you Blaine Warbler." He curled his fingers around Blaine and gave a firm stroke while he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm ready."

"Unghnnn" Blaine lost control of the English language. Kurt didn't care; he kept his fingers busy and continued to whisper, licking at Blaine's ear and neck between words. "You better be well, and out of this place, and out of that cast because the first day back to school I'm going to wait for that bell, get in my car, drive to Dalton and sneak into your bed. When you come upstairs in that fucking blazer I'm going to undress you slowly, maybe I'll leave you wearing the tie, we'll see, and we're going to kiss until our lips are raw and you are going to put this beautiful, thick, juicy cock in my ass."

"Jesus Kurt!" Blaine was louder than he expected but seriously, who was this boy? He took Kurt's hand, encouraging him to stroke faster but Kurt just laughed, "You're so impatient. Work on that while I'm away because you're going to have to go slow when you're inside me." And with that he disappeared below Blaine's waist, taking his sweatpants out of his way with no ceremony and dipping his mouth over Blaine quickly. He barely got the tip between his lips when Blaine made an animal noise in the back of his throat and grabbed Kurt's head, forcing him to take all of Blaine at once. As soon as he did it Blaine regretted the move but he was just so turned on by Kurt's aggressive words he couldn't help himself. "I'm so…rry, Kurt, honey, I'm sorry." But Kurt only took Blaine's hands back and placed them back on the back of his head, lightly stroking the backs of them and then replaced his hands at Blaine's hips pulling him up and even further into his throat.

Satiated the boys dozed, watching the stars, occasionally kissing, wrapped completely in each other's bodies. "Hey Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

"Don't fall in love with some sexy, sophisticated New York guy okay?"

Kurt gave Blaine his eyes, "How could I fall in love with anyone when my heart stays right here," he touched Blaine's chest, "with you."

The End - Keep an eye out for "It's a hell of a town" The next story in the Summer of Klaine Series


End file.
